Computerized topography of the human cornea is an essential diagnostic tool for the assessment of the normal and pathologic corneal surface. Current instruments are only capable of quantifying large area abnormalities of the cornea outside the central optical zone, and are incapable of obtaining topographic measurements of irregular corneas. With the emergence of corneal photoablation or reshaping techniques, quantitative measurements of the surface quality achieved during and after surgery will be necessary. A higher accuracy in determining the changes of corneal topography will be required to assure quality eye care. The investigator proposes to develop a scanning laser tomograph for the human cornea based on confocal scanning laser microscopy. The superior depth resolution of confocal imaging will allow the investigator to gather information on topography, surface roughness and thickness of the cornea within one second. The topography of the central 3 mm of the cornea will be precisely determined. This can be used, for example, to better predict the power of intraocular lenses to implant in an eye after radial keratotomy. Due to the high sensitivity of the proposed technique, topographic measurements of corneas denuded of their epithelium might be possible allowing the use of this technique during laser surgery.